Turn of Events
by Forbidden Lips
Summary: We aren't so different,you and me,he murmured as his toungue performed magic on her sensitive skin,just how long are you going to take to realise that Granger?Both their arousals were apparent in their flushed faces,but she wasn't going to pursue it
1. Chapter 1

My hands fumbled with the elastic band that pulled my hair in a formel bun, trying to free my hair from its tight position...and finally, it snapped.Strangely enough, I've been going through a lot of elastic bands these past few days, its probably cause I've got rage issues, and can't possibly be bothered to free my hair in a calm way, but that's just a guess.

You guys are probably wondering who I am, well I'm Hermione Granger, 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.The latter is the reason to my rage, well him and the infamous Lavender Brown...ugh, even mentioning her name is sending shivers of disgust and anger down my back.The two are going out, why would this bother me, you might ask? Well, because we've been best friends for ages, and now he's angry at me for no apparent reason and is going out with that stupid whore. Ginny said, he's going out with her to try to make me jealous, but I mean, jealous of what??Her possibly??But the question is, why would I be jealous of her??She's ugly, stupid, a freak who giggles and bats her eyes at every guy that she happens upon and well basically because she's her. I know that seems harsh coming from me, but that's how furious I am!!

I move to remove my robes and school uniform and settle on wearing a grey over-sized sweater and a black miniskirt, put on a pair of comfy, warm, black leg warmers and head downstairs. With my hair free and out of my school uniform, I look a pretty damn good sight and I notice a few male eyes looking at my tan, long legs, but I don't bother with overly-hormonal-gawky teenage boys, I think if I ever was to go out with someone, I'd go for a mature young man who can resist grabbing and fucking anything that can walk with a cute ass.Lately I have been having certain thoughts about a mature, well I wouldn't call him young, man.His name ( and this might shock you) is...[drumroll Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_hope you guys like chap 2... _

**I had all started on a cold, snowy night-in. Professor McGonnagal had suggested me tutoring Malfoy in Transfiguration, since he was failing and well I'm her star pupil.(flowers and kisses, later plssss) I had disagreed at first, knowing first hand that it would end up very badly and I didn't really care if he was failing in the first place, but Mcgonnagal ended up lecturing me on helping my peers even if I do not particularly like them, so I ended up accepting to shut her up about that helping my enemies nonsense, which I came to find out was the biggest mistake of all.Why? you might ask. Well because if I hadn't accepted, I wouldn't be have these irrational thoughts of DracoMalfoy and his toned abs and biceps.( ohhhh those biceps!!)Oh crap!!! Is that the time?? Oh God i'm late for our second session...he'll never going to let that go.**

_**"O**_**h, so you did decide to grace me with your presence,"Draco goaded, with that annoying smirk in place.Wait!! did I just say Draco?!?**

**"Just shut up, and whip out your wand." I muttered, gritting my teeth preparing for the worst.**

**"Whip out my wand? Like I would disgrace myself with filth like you," Malfoy continued cruelly.**

**" Wand,Malfoy!!Wooden stick, you use it to perform magic, no wonder you're failing every subject.."I said, smirking at him, knowing he was getting angrier by the second.**

**"Granger, your teeth are so yellow, that when you close your mouth, your eyes light up!" I didn't back down, if he liked insults, that's just what I'll give him.**

**"Tell me Malfoy, I've been meaning to ask you, if your parents got divorced, they'd still be brother and sister right?"I said to his darkening face.**

**"You'll pay for that Granger, Expelliarmus!!" He shouted suddenly.I dodged expertly, the one thing I have to thank being with Harry in dodgy situations is that I'm always prepared.**

**" Petrificus Totalus!!" I shouted back.This continued for a couple more minutes, or it could have been hours before we stopped, having lost our breathe with our want to prove ourselves better than the other.**

**" It's past curfew, we'll have to continue, some other time" I said, finally having control of my breathe.He grunted in response, so I picked up my bag and walked out of the Room of Requirement trying to matain the last sliver of dignity I had left.**

**"We should do this again,"I said over my shoulder, before closing the door behind me.**


End file.
